Lonely Hearts
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: This is the sequel to Lonely Star. It's about the feelings of the sisters towards...you know what, for all my readers. It will only be 4 to 5 chapters long. PLease R&R, and...yeah.
1. Prue: How to Save a Life: The Fray

**Disclaimer: I'm not Brad Kern. If I was, I would've killed off Paige and figured out what to do to make another Charmed One, and Piper and Leo would't have been split up in almost every eason except for season 4, DAMMIT! Damn Rose McGowan...**

**Okay, this is only a 4 chapter story, because this is the sequel to Lonely Star. It's just the feelings of the sisters' towards Leo's death. They will all have a song to fit their feelings. First off, Prue.**

**

* * *

**

_**First Chapter: Prue: **_

_**Prue's feelings**_

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Prue was in her room, lying on her bad, thinking about the previous month. It had been a month since Leo had...left, and Prue was just beginning to feel the horrible side effects everyone else had been feeling for the past month.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Why hadn't he talked to her? Well, he didn't know her that much, but what about Andy? Or his band? And she would have helped, had he asked. And Andy mentioned he had parents and brothers, but why didn't he talk to them? And what about Piper? She had been feeling angry for the past month and now a little bit of grief was replacing it. Why was she feeling so sad?

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

He was her friend, even if she didn't know anything about him, except for the part about his real parents dying. She knew one thing for sure.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Leo was a good man, the Elders had thought so, at least. Well, Dan was dead and so was that damned Darklighter, which they had to hunt down.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Prue felt the tears prickle at her eyes. Why was she crying? She barely knew the guy! **Sometimes strangers are the best friends you have, **Prue thought.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Leo, you'll be remembered always. Always in our hearts," Prue whispered and she let the tears fall.

* * *

**What Prue thought is true. I have a friend I've never even met, and she's never ever made me feel sad or mad, or make me cry from stuff they do. Personal experience, one time a friend said that if I moved, she'd be happy to get rid of me. Well, when I told her, she said I'll beat her up. **

**Well, anyway, please review. I'll have the next chapter up so soon, you won't even know it. Okay, I won't be that mean. Please review!**

**_Leolicious_**


	2. Paige: Umbrella: Rihanna

**Disclaimer: Once again, don't own Charmed. I'M NOT BRAD KERN! I'M NOT STUPID!**

**Sorry for the really, and I mean really, short time in between chapters. So, here's Paige's.**

**BTW, the song last chapter was How to Save a Life by _The Fray_. Plus, something in this chapter may not be recognized, because it wasn't in Lonely Star. Well, you'll find out this chapter what it is. This song is Umbrella by _Rihanna. _And if Paige was singing this, she'd be singing it to Piper, not Leo. Piper lost Leo and she needs comfort. Paige is saying... You get the point.**

**Sorry for my rambling. Please continue.**

**

* * *

**

_**Second Chapter: Paige: Umbrella**_

**_Paige's Feelings_**

**_(First Person)_**

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars _

Thinking about Leo, made I want to punch a wall and sob all together. Piper was still in her room. She hadn't eaten in a month, and everyone was worrying about her. Damn Leo. He's ruined her life.

_And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because _

I remember when I was only 9, Phoebe was 10, Piper was 11, and Prue was 12, Leo lived down the street from them. Piper and Leo were inseparable. He had promised Piper that he'd always be there for her. Until Leo became popular and Piper became a nerd.

_Chorus:  
When there's sunshine, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh )_

That's another reason we hated him. He became popular and he left us to rot. Then we moved to San Francisco, and left Leo to rot in LA.

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because_

Was this meant to happen, or did Leo interfere with destiny and changed his own?

_Chorus:  
When there's sunshine, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh )_

Piper needed comforting, her world was bleak, and lonely. I was trying to be her sunshine. To stop the rain falling down. And I was failing. Failing as the light and comfort, but also as a sister. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to Piper. And she wouldn't let me into her room. I wanted to clear her sky of rain and snow. Or at least shield her from it.

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because_

There is nothing stronger than sisters. We're like from 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 to 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002. Very very very very very very very small difference. We're like one.

_Chorus:  
When there's sunshine, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh )_

"Leo, why did you have to do this? Why did you have to bring Piper down with you?" I cryed, and slammed my head down into my pillow.

* * *

**There it is. Please tell me what you think. Should I even continue? Nobody's reviewed. Never mind. Please review! I'll probably won't be updating until Thursday, because I'm going to Boston tomorrow, and I don't have access to a computer, blah blah blah. So, okee dokee then! Buh Bye!**

**_Leolicious_**


End file.
